Ire
by meganX3
Summary: Imogen Marble. The name sounded strange when spoken in such a strange tongue, with an unusual surname that didn't belong to our world. The first part sounded right though, definete. She was the one we had been searching for all this time...


**Author Notes: **

**yes you have to actually read these -glares-**

**ok so this is a newly began story i'm writing... and i'm only toying with the idea so this is only the very beginning beginning of the first chapter O.o**

**also this is my first time submitting a story so if i do something wrong, please don't judge me _too_ harshly x/**

**critisism and comments are definetely welcomed - as long as theyre helpful. meaning please no "OMG YOU SUCK GET A LIFE" stuff ok? **

**thank you hope you enjoy this tale...**

**x3**

_A realm exists beyond the edges of human imagination, a dominion that is beyond the real and wholesome world that we ourselves inhibit, yet which is completely existent in itself. A world parallel to our own; one of darkness, of sin, of addictiveness; a place of no return. Only few people may access the door between these worlds, a fragile existence this entrance is, as it only leads to fatality, anguish, and a place known to be called Ire._

**One.**

**-****Ire. Aye-ur. –noun.:**** 1. Filthy; stained. 2. A terrible and impermeable darkness. 3. Beyond death.**

"ORDER UP!"

Ah, the lunch hour.

I began picking my way through the crowded and overheated diner, trying not to step on people's feet whilst carrying three trays of trash and various dishes. A difficult task.

"I said, ORDER UP. Get your butt _over here_ Imogen!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming Shelia! For Christ's sake calm _down_," I yelled out, trying to dodge a group of students that entered at that very moment. "I'm kind busy!" I tried to shout, but my voice became stifled by the girls bodies that were now surrounding me. After a few seconds of trying to struggle my way out, I stopped and stood still until they filed in and took their seats. Somehow I had managed to make it to the counter _without_ breaking any dishes. A miracle. Glaring at Shelia's back (as I was too afraid to glare at her front), I replaced my trays with the ones waiting to be delivered to ravenous customers and turned around to head back into the horde.

I really didn't hate working as a waitress at Murphy's, one of the busiest diners on the intersection of 112th and 6th street, but I didn't like it either. I couldn't really complain though, because my long hours of hard work here earned me enough to pay the rent and most of the other pricy bills that showed up in our mailbox every month. Sure Grandmama and Grandpapa helped pay some, but they weren't rich either. They could only do so much. My mind started drifting back to a time when I didn't have to work, to when the bills were easily paid off, no thought about it… but that was dangerous territory. I shook my head once, as if by applying bodily force to myself it could rid me of those horrid, painful memories. I shook my head again to clear that thought.

After returning again to the counter, I went to the table of girls that had come in only moments ago. I glanced up at them, pushing my bangs back behind my ear hastily. "Hi may I-" I froze, then looked down quickly, letting my bangs fall back in front of my face. They were Keio Academy girls. Blushing, I tried again to speak to them. "Hi may I take your o-orders?" Almost no stuttering. Better than expected. In that one glance I had seen that all of them were gorgeous of course; as Keio Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in New York, and its residents the children of most of the higher up families of Westchester County. Its total population was a reclusive number of 316 students, boys and girls included. The girl who looked most in charge was of course the most beautiful one. She was the one with classical good looks, pale blond hair that cascaded from her head as if she were a walking hair care advertisement, unblemished skin, perfect, white teeth, rosy pink cheeks, full pink lips, clear blue eyes, dense lashes, and a body that had every man in the world staring at her. No mind that most of it was probably plastic surgery… She was gorgeous though. A model, in fact. I had seen her ads on the cover of vogue magazine on every newsstand I passed. The girls whispered and giggled for a moment. And another moment. And another. I felt myself getting even redder (if that was even possible), and reflexively I started chewing on the piercing in my bottom lip. Thankfully, the ring leader finally spoke up.

"Aren't you that weird girl who always sits by herself? Emogin, right?" she snickered in a nasally voice.

Ok, _not _so thankful anymore.

"Um, uh, c-can I take your o-order p-please?" I repeated, turning crimson now. They laughed again, their tones demeaning me.

"Um yes; Emogin dearest I'll have the cheeseburger with everything on it."

"Ok-"

"Actually, no cheese. Oh, and extra pickles. Actually no I think pickles are bad for my figure… so how about no pickles, extra tomato and lettuce, no sauce and…. no meat or bun." She grinned wickedly.

"Y-you mean a salad?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to provoke them any further but also trying hard not to get in trouble with Shelia, whose eyes I could feel boring into the back of my neck.

"Yes that's usually what they call those darling," she responded patronizingly. Her friends giggled again.

"Ok, one s-salad coming up. A-anything else?"

All at once the all burst into piercing suggestions, talking so much, so fast, you'd think they were miraculously cured mutes.

"Milkshake!"

"Me too!"

"Make mine chocolate!"

"I want vanilla!"

"Ooh me too change mine please!"

"I'll take a cheeseburger the way Arianna is having it."

_Arianna?_ I thought absentmindedly, causing me to miss a few orders and sending me back into a writing frenzy.

"Taquitos for me."

"Oh and a Pepsi please!"

"Three orders of fries."

"Actually make that a diet coke."

"Make that four orders _please_."

"Another milkshake here too. I'd like chocolate _and_ vanilla!"

Their voices swarmed around me as I rushed to write everything down in time. _Keep calm, keep calm. You can do this Imogen_. After repeating what seemed like a mile high list of orders, I turned around to grab another order that was ready and tripped over someone's foot, falling flat on my face. My nose ground into someone's dropped ketchup cup.

"Oops!" one of the girls called in mock apology, making the rest of them burst into another round of high-pitched giggles.

Trying hard not to cry, I grabbed the things that had fallen out of my pockets and tried to get up. I was unsuccessful, however, as a foot came out of nowhere and smashed my hand.

"Ouch!" I screeched unintentionally. I vaguely was aware of the peels of laughter now coming from the table behind me, but I couldn't think. I struggled over to the counter to pull myself upright, wincing at the pain in my hand and the growing pain in my right ankle. _Probably sprained_… the thought drifted through my head. I tested standing on it and couldn't help the flow of tears that sprang to my eyes. Yep, definitely sprained. Biting down on my lip, I wiped the tears away and grabbed the next tray. I still had a job to do. Limping profusely I carried it to its table and came back for the four trays filled with the food ordered by the highschoolers. Doing all that I could to force a smile onto my face, I went back to face them.

"Here's your food," I managed, setting the trays down and trying to hurry away before they could do anything else to me. Like it would be _that_ easy.

"Emogin! Come sit down with us!"

"I have to get back to work-" I protested feebly.

"No but you simply _must_ sit with us," the alpha told me, eyes glinting dangerously. I looked at her numbly, unable to stand up for myself, and let my body be dragged back to the table. She motioned towards the other girls and they all scooted over to make a miniscule amount of room for me. I sat down.

"So Emogin-"

"Imogen," I corrected her quietly.

"-why are you working at a place like this on a Saturday afternoon? Shouldn't you be out partying?"

"Um actually I-"

"No of course you wouldn't be. How silly of me to say that. You'd be hanging out with Zero the Queer-o, now wouldn't you be?" Everyone laughed.

I didn't answer.

"Anyways," she said, turning serious, "who does that loser think he is? And to think at one point, I was kind enough to even extend an offer of invitation to be part of our group." She put a hand against her forehead dramatically and the other wannabes leaned in to coo at her as if trying to comfort a distressed baby. "Of course I had to retract it when I saw he wasn't…_ fit_ for the part."

Somewhere in the back of my head it really annoyed me she was saying these things about Zero-kun. I knew the _real_ reason he wasn't part of their little posse. She had confessed to him her undying love, thinking that by her status he would automatically become her boyfriend. He turned her down in a record two seconds with the words "Um, no" and left her gaping after him. I could still see the glint of malice in her eyes because she couldn't have him. I stayed on the edges of the group, wanting beyond all desire to get out of there. They hadn't said _it _yet, but I knew it was coming.

"So let me ask you a question," the leader said, fake wiping tears from her eyes and shooing the others away from her.

Oh no.

"Is it really true about your father?" She smiled innocently.

_No no no._

"Haha yeah is it true that he-" the girl was interrupted by a death stare from the ice queen. "Sorry Arianna," she swiftly corrected herself, looking at her lap.

"So is it?" She turned back to me; her eyes telling me that she was enjoying making me writhe in pain.

I couldn't speak. Humiliatingly, I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"It _is_, isn't it? He really did-"

"Stop it."

I started. Did that really just ejaculate from my mouth? Those two, simple, otherwise _meaningless_ words, except for the malevolence and raw pain that colored them. To my surprise, I wiped the tears from my eyes and continued by saying "Don't you _dare_ speak about my family," with a voice that could have belonged to the ice queen herself. I then got up from the table and turned my back on their shocked little faces, and headed out the door.

It wasn't until I was halfway home did I realize what a mistake I had made. I was surprised and elated that I had stood up for myself, but my shift hadn't been over and I desperately needed the cash. There was no way I could go back now, that'd probably be worse. Tomorrow was what I was scared of though. I could picture it clearly, the enraged expression on Shelia's face as she screamed at me about losing customers because of lack of workers and how I was supposed to be more well-behaved since I had been there for almost three years. And the disappointment. I cringed. She'd be incredibly dissatisfied that I had left in the middle of a shift. But maybe there'd be hope. Maybe I could tell her what happened and she'd sympathize with me. But then my thoughts slammed back to reality and I knew that wasn't going to happen. I hung my head in despair. Where was I going to get another job?


End file.
